Rubik Cube
by clarklit05
Summary: The rift's been inactive, the paperwork's finished and the team are getting restless. So Jack buys them all rubik's cubes to solve. And they all cheat, in their own little ways.


Rubik cube

Thankyou to my lovley betta Kateg123. People if I can write stories so can you so get ure arse moving!

Jack was bored, incredibly bored. The team hadn't had any sort of action; no aliens, no rift activity, no nothing for nearly two weeks now. For the first time in Torchwoods history there was no paperwork to be done and all the alien artefacts had been safely stored away. Now it was two days in after they had finished everything and everyone was bored.

Owen had been finding random things and trying to dissect them whether they were meant to be dissected or not- so far he had dissected; some torchwood person from the 60's, the half-alien-half-pig thing that had been shot up in the London hospital, a pillow, a basket ball (which really didn't go well) and he tried to dissect Jack.

Tosh had made the best computer they had using alien technology and her brain. She had been secretly snooping around where all the alien artefacts were and taking ideas but using earth items so if it was ever found she could take full credit (and she hoped it would be found) without it being taken away by her team. Jack had pointed out that if it was found there would be interviews and people would ask what her job was so she gave up hope.

Ianto was fed up because he had invented a new coffee and was still bored. He had been shopping six times for electrical appliances because Tosh kept taking them apart and using the items for her new computer or she took them apart then put them back together for no reason. So he stayed mostly in the little tourist shop and decided this would be his new career while the rift was taking a holiday, so he could have a break while the rift was and he was still getting paid so that was a bonus.

Gwen was wondering what to do with her spare time; they had already played random games, such as The Game of Life however when Jack had landed on getting married he decided to put five people in his car, all of the team looked at him and he just smiled saying "well I do like a full relationship." But after a while that had got boring. So Gwen took out the Torchwood unlimited credit card and made the team go shopping for her wedding, Gwen found matching suits for Owen, Jack and Ianto and bought Tosh a lavender bridesmaid dress. Jack had asked how she could afford all of this but she just kissed him on the cheek and slipped the Torchwood credit card back into his pocket.

But that was two days ago and everyone was now again bored. So Jack called a team meeting and placed four Rubik's cubes on the desk. They all looked at him puzzled. He explained that this was his latest assignment and they had two days to get it back to normal. But Gwen pointed out that he didn't have one so he reluctantly went to get one so he could join in.

Tosh's POV

I don't know why he had given it to us, not that I was bothered because this would take me a total of 30 seconds maximum. I had first been given one when I was 11 for Christmas as a little extra present because they were all the rage. It only took me a week to work out how it worked so since it took me half the time to do my homework I had time to spare when I was waiting for my friends so I got them to mix it up and I would fix it. But everyone was stumped when I finished it. Jack just looked at me and I thought _ahh they will be asking me for help so I'll go for lunch._

Gwen's POV

I was completely stumped at this Rubik's cube thing; I mean why would he want us to solve it? What is the point? He had given us all a book on it so I decided to read it and learn about the history of it which was a load of rubbish. 'Start at the top and work your way down' _fabulous how is that going to help? _Tosh had already finished hers and we hadn't even left the room!

I know I have two days but that wasn't the point. I wasn't going to spend _two days _trying to fix this stupid cube. So I gave up all hope and decided to go to the nearest toy shop which was Toys 'R' Us and bought a new one and stuck it on Jacks desk and walked away.

Owen's POV

Jack was such an arsehole, I mean why would any of us need to do this? There's no point! I could be dissecting things that I wasn't meant to be, that seemed much more fun. But bloody Toshiko Sato had already finished because she's the ultimate braniac it's not my fault that I'm not as clever as her is it? So I decided to do it my way. I went down to where we practice shooting (because it was sound proof) and threw it off walls till it smashed and it did pretty soon. Then I carefully put it back together, smirked to my self and headed back up stairs to where Jack was in his office and slammed it down on his desk and walked away full of my self.

Ianto's POV

I headed back to the tourist shop to get some peace and quiet. I was going to fix this somehow and wasn't going to cheat. After two hours I gave up hope like I did fifteen years ago when I got one for my birthday. I messed it up (like you do) and then I never fixed it I kept trying and trying but I never got anywhere it just sat on my bedside table. I chucked it when I moved out and thought good riddance, I'll never see you again! But no Jack had to go and make us do this silly thing. I finally gave up and googled it and to my delight I found a website that solved it; all I had to do was put exactly where the colours were on the diagram. I quickly did it and the screen was replaced by a list of instructions on how to complete it. I quickly finished it and headed up to Jacks office threw the cube of hell at Jack and went to the kitchen to make some coffee.

Jack's POV 

After watching all of the team's efforts I saw that Tosh was the only one that had actually done it; I wasn't surprised that she had done it, I was only surprised that she had finished it in under 30 seconds. I had watched Gwen go and buy another one, Owen go and smash it so he could rebuild it again and Ianto go and get instructions off the web on how to get it back to normal. But I was going to do it the old fashioned way, the only way that hadn't been done today. Take all the stickers off and put them back on the right way. Since nearly everyone had cheated why bother!

Just cause this is a one-shot dose not mean you don't have to review !!!!!!


End file.
